Regrets
by southernlady
Summary: Dedicated to Japanime Goddess, KawaiiYamato's sister.


A/N: Tribute to Japanime Goddess, KawaiiYamato's sister. Race in Peace.

_The lights came speeding towards her. No noise, she couldn't move, she felt like a statue seeing the car heading for her. The sudden impact the blackness over taking her after the pain that shot up through her head. The last thing she remembered, the last feel and the last sound of the crunching metal and screech of tires sliding against the asfault. _

Kurt sat in front of the computer staring at the screen. She knew how to race and knew the meaning and risk behind it. After the phone call after the waiting and hoping and then the down fall. The sudden impact when the line for her heart went flat and her chest stopped going up and down. Every machine died and she died with it. Kurt knew her spirit would always be there, and always be with him.

He was typing out a speech for her funeral that weekend. Markie and Kurt wanted to give her a proper burel and he got the honor to stand up and give a speech, as he sat there staring at the screen, his mind went back...

(Flashback)

"Kurt you are so over protective" Marie said, as she reached for her keys. She was spending some time with her brothers, Markie and Kurt. With Markie and Kurt living close to each other and Marie living in town. She worked for a law firm in Los Angelos, and had to get to her apartment. As she walked out the door, it was raining.

"You can't go out in this weather, listen your brother" Markie said

"Which one? And I will be fine, good night" Marie said and left, heading for her car.

Several minutes later Kurt got the call...

(End Flashback)

When they got the hospital, Marie was alive and looked like she was going to make it. But three days later she died. Markie greived the most, it hit hard and fast with him. Markie and Marie were twins, and now Kurt was writing a speech for the funeral. He couldn't think now, he couldn't do anything. He regretted not being there for her all the time. Markie knew her better than he did. He decided to go for a walk.

He got up and reached for his jacket and keys. Forget the walk, a drive sounded so much better. He headed for his car and got in and headed for Markie's place. As he drove along his mind went to the time that Marie challenged him to a race. Marie was always competitive, Kurt let Marie win and never told her that he let her win that day. Marie never did let him forget it, but Markie knew the truth all the time and they would laugh about it secretly.

Kurt pulled up to Markie's place and walked up the stairs. When Kurt rang the doorbell and Markie answered it looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

"Kurt" Markie said, "Come on in"  
"Hey Markie" Kurt said, stepping in.

"What are you doing here" Markie asked

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a ride"

"Sure I guess, hold on"

Markie ran off, changed and came back.

The moon was out right now. Markie and Kurt drove along in silence, until they pulled up at a road near the ocean. Markie was the first one out, he walked over towards the edge and looked out over the ocean. Kurt had followed, "How you holding up" Kurt asked

"I miss her, I just...I feel helpless"

"You couldn't do anything"  
"I should of tried harder"

"Markie don't beat yourself up about it"

"But I can't help it, I should of..." Markie now had tears streaming down his face as he looked up at the moon. "She loved this place" Markie had managed to croak out

"I know, I thought it would help to talk"  
"Kurt"

Kurt rapped a arm around Markie and pulled him in. With each other hugging, Markie and Kurt stood there under the moon.

Markie went home with Kurt and stayed with him. Two days later the funeral went on as planned. Kurt got up and made the speech, Teku and Metal Maniacs were in the crowd along with co-workers.

"Our sister Chantel Marie Wylde, was the loyal sister everyone wants. Marie as she wanted to be known, was a great racer and loyal friend. She kept me and Markie grounded when we were little and knew when to back off and when to push us. She knew us better and than we knew ourselves. Marie we will miss you and hope you will race in peace"

Kurt walked down the stairs and took his seat beside Markie.

That night Markie and Kurt stood at the grave site looking over the gravestone.

Chantel Marie Wylde

"Marie"

April 12, 1992-January 2, 2006

beloved friend and sister

Markie sighed and placed a flower on her site and with Kurt by his side Markie said, "Love you and will always miss you"

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most_

_Wear the pain like a heavy coat_

_I feel you everywhere I go_

_See your smile, I see your face_

_I hear your laughing in the rain_

_I still can't believe your gone_

_It ain't fair you died to young_

_Like a story that had just begun_

_But death tore the pages all away_

_God knows how I miss you_

_All the hell that I've been through_

_Just knowing, no one could take your place_

_Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today_

_Would you see the world _

_Would you chase your dreams_

_Settle down with a family_

_I wonder what would you name your babies_

_Someday's the sky's so blue_

_I feel like I can talk to you _

_And I know it might sound crazy_

A/N: I don't own the song it is by Kenny Chesney "Who you'd be today"


End file.
